<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鳶尾花 by cheryllui8299</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152957">鳶尾花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299'>cheryllui8299</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金城碧海做了一個夢，他置身於廣袤的森林間，枝葉繁密、樹影重重，但沒有阻擋他的步伐，他很確定尋覓的目標。</p><p>那股幽香始終若有似乎的引導著他，他必須找到香味的主人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金城碧海/大平祥生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鳶尾花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※金平糖(金城碧海X大平祥生)<br/>※現實背景向<br/>※遲來的情人節小短篇<br/>※白色情人節all平接力文之下午時刻的金平糖 ( 也太長</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自從確定出道以來，有許多的難關和挑戰，金城碧海憑藉著意志力和隊友的幫助下，一個一個努力克服了，但卻有些始終無法突破的困難，今天的他依舊在挫折中嘗試。</p><p>身旁的隊友一個一個完成了任務，動作快的川西拓實甚至還有時間協助白岩瑠姬舉道具，與那城獎則是拿著手機到處照下花絮照片。</p><p>金城碧海再一次自拍完，檢視了自己的照片後不滿意的刪除。今早起床後有點感冒症狀，一直覺得有些昏沉，又被不順遂的自拍任務影響，他開始有些焦躁的擺弄手機的角度，但始終找不到順手的姿勢。</p><p>輕笑聲從他身後傳來，聽起來傻呼呼的，金城碧海轉頭對上了一雙笑瞇瞇的眼睛。</p><p>自拍小能手的大平祥生早早完成任務，坐在放道具的桌上輕晃著腿觀察著成員，像是被金城碧海的苦惱樣子取樂到了，忍不住笑出聲來，卻剛好被抓個正著有些不好意思，於是拿袖口遮住了自己的下半臉平復自己的表情後，從桌上輕躍而下往金城碧海走去。</p><p>「喏，給我。」</p><p>金城碧海不太清楚大平祥生要做什麼，但還是順從的將手機放在了他掌中。</p><p>畢竟沒有哪個成員可以拒絕看起來又乖巧又軟呼呼的大平祥生。</p><p>「傻瓜，不是教過你好多次了，手機要這個角度才行……」大平祥生一邊嘟噥著示範，一邊輕輕靠在金城碧海身上。</p><p>金城碧海整個人都僵硬了。</p><p>成員感情融洽，打打鬧鬧、摟摟抱抱的情況十分常見，但今天狀況有些不同。</p><p>被粉絲戲稱擅長縮骨功的大平祥生，把自己縮的小小的塞進他懷裡，毛絨絨的金色腦袋緊貼著他，只要低頭，鼻尖就能輕碰到大平祥生頸邊，因為距離極近，金城碧海可以清楚的聞到懷裡這人的香味。</p><p>大平祥生是不用香水的，一直以來只有乾淨的皂香味，但今天的味道與以往不同。</p><p>雖說像花香但不是很濃郁，低調而溫和，很符合香味主人一貫的形象，沒有攻擊性但卻緩慢而堅定地侵入金城碧海的嗅覺，而細聞之後，似乎又能從其中找到一絲白麝香帶來的純淨、透明感，倏忽而過讓人不自覺想尋覓而被勾引。</p><p>金城碧海忍不住更靠近他的頸邊想要聞得更仔細，甚至……甚至咬上一口。他用舌尖舔了舔自己的犬齒，想要安撫無處發洩的焦躁感，正好大平祥生按下了快門鍵。</p><p>「你有沒有在聽我說啦！」大平祥生不滿的舉著拍好的成品給身後的人看。</p><p>照片中的兩人靠的極近，只有一人看著鏡頭傻呼呼的比著YA，另一人略低著頭埋在對方頸窩，只能看見深棕色的頭頂，畫面看起來很是曖昧，如果發在SNS上絕對能引起粉絲瘋狂，但掌鏡者似乎沒有這方面營業的靈敏度，很認真地想要幫助小夥伴完成任務。</p><p>「快啦，你在試一次，記得剛剛的角度嗎？」大平祥生退出了他的懷裡，將手機推回金城碧海手上，認真地盯著他。</p><p>金城碧海本來腦袋就有些暈沉，現在更是不太能思考什麼，順從地舉起手機在特定的角度後「喀擦」一聲。</p><p>大平祥生湊上來研究了成品後滿意的點點頭，抬頭後卻見金城碧海有點呆愣的看著自己，忍不住擔心道：「碧海你還好吧，是不是感冒了？」</p><p>說著說著將手貼上了金城碧海的額頭。</p><p>大平祥生畏寒，天生體溫就略低，冰涼的手背還帶著一絲香味，將金城碧海從思緒的混沌中驚醒，他有些尷尬的握住那隻讓他心跳亂了幾拍的手。</p><p>「有點小感冒而已，休息一下就好了。我……我去給把照片給助理姊姊！」</p><p>大平祥生看著金城碧海快速離開的身影，感到莫名其妙心理OS：「不是用line傳就好了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>下午是自主練息時間，金城碧海以身體不適為理由，申請了在宿舍休息，吃了感冒藥後，他睡得很深沉，並沒有聽見敲門聲和輕輕推開門的聲響。</p><p> </p><p>大平祥生完成了自己的練習後，本來想直接回到自己的房間，痛痛快快的洗個澡，但經過金城碧海的房門時，猶豫了一下。</p><p>唔，還是關心一下好了。</p><p>於是他衝回自己的房間拿上了體溫計及備用的感冒藥，又回到了金城碧海的房門前，敲了敲門，不意外的沒得到回應。</p><p>「碧海，我進去囉！」</p><p>整棟公寓都是提供給成員的宿舍，大門控管森嚴又加上年輕人們喜歡串門子，所以除了晚上睡覺外，通常成員們房間的門是不鎖的。</p><p>金城碧海的房間十分整潔，家具以素色為主，雜物整理得井然有序，整個最顯眼的就是鋪著黑色綢緞的床鋪，看起來既高貴又帶著神秘的氣息，而房間的主人正熟睡在上面。</p><p>沉睡的金城碧海沒了清醒時給人的冷酷AI感，特別能顯出符合年齡的少年氣。</p><p>真的挺帥的。</p><p>大平祥生走到床邊看了一會，心中默默下了結論，然後從口袋掏出額溫槍，想要更靠近一點幫他測量體溫，沒想到卻被滑落在地上的被單絆到，整個人直接往床上撲去，從小練舞的運動神經，也只幫助他堪堪側身避免正面撞上。</p><p> </p><p>金城碧海做了一個夢，他置身於廣袤的森林間，枝葉繁密、樹影重重，但沒有阻擋他的步伐，他很確定尋覓的目標。</p><p>那股幽香始終若有似乎的引導著他，他必須找到香味的主人。</p><p>不知走了多久，久到金城碧海都心生放棄的念頭時，突然頭頂的樹葉發出摩擦聲，他還沒來的及抬頭看，一到白色的身影從天而降，剛好撞進他懷裡。</p><p>是……是天使。</p><p>懷中的天使濕漉漉的無辜雙眸與他四目相接那刻，他從夢中清醒過來。</p><p> </p><p>大平祥生尷尬到了極點，在心裡咒罵笨手笨腳的自己一千遍。白岩瑠姬平常說他是隊裡最需要照顧的人，他還挺不服氣的，現在突然萬分認同。</p><p>越是慌忙著要站起身來，就越手忙腳亂，突然間肩膀被按住了，他猛然抬頭，發現金城碧海已經被他吵醒，正面無表情地凝視著他。</p><p>「抱歉！我只是想幫你量……」話語倏然停止，大平祥生屏息的看著對方越來越近的臉，有點無措。</p><p> </p><p>金城碧海腦中混作一團，剛剛的夢境干擾著他的思緒，只剩下一個單純的想法浮現。</p><p>抓住了，天使。</p><p>這位「天使」穿著練習時寬鬆的T-shirt，因為撲倒的關係，領口歪斜露出了半個肩膀，練習時蒸騰的熱氣，將他的肩頸一帶暈染成誘人的紅。</p><p>金城碧海那股焦躁的慾望又浮現了，沒有思考，他一手扣緊大平祥生的肩膀，另一手固定住後腦勺，緩緩靠近對方頸窩。</p><p> </p><p>「碧海……怎麼了嗎？」大平祥生有些退縮，眼前的人和平常溫和有禮的隊友差別太大，眼神深沉的無法與他對視，接著，肩膀上猛然的痛覺讓他忍不住驚呼。</p><p>這是大平祥生長那麼大，第一次被結結實實地啃了一口，腦中頓時一遍空白。</p><p>他能感受的到呼在自己耳邊的熱氣，還有皮膚被尖銳的犬齒輕嚙的感覺，他知道應該推開眼前的人，但手卻發軟的不聽使喚。</p><p>房間靜謐的只聽得見自己失速的心跳聲。</p><p>不知過了多久，打破這個僵局的是手機鬧鈴聲，「無限大」的前奏音樂一響起，金城碧海彷彿才清醒過來，慢慢地推開了懷中的人。</p><p>大平祥生順勢坐了起來，垂著頭揪著被子不放，又覺得要說些什麼才能挽救尷尬地場面，於是盡量裝著輕鬆的語氣，但有些顫抖的氣息洩漏了他的緊張。</p><p>「怎麼突然咬我呀……是……是夢到了在吃大餐嗎？」</p><p>金城碧海被他拙劣的轉移話題手法逗笑了，思緒也在逐漸恢復清晰，伸手將已經快進副歌的鬧鈴關掉。</p><p>「是今天的祥生很香。」</p><p>大平祥生沒想到會得到這樣的回覆，前面故作輕鬆的努力馬上被擊潰，不自在的從床上爬起來。</p><p>「是鳶尾花的香水……瑠姬推薦的……你喜歡我分裝一些給你……」大平祥生下了床也不敢抬頭，但他可以感覺到那人的視線還在自己身上，於是低聲說了幾句就想溜走：「你先休息，我走了。」</p><p>「祥生！」大平祥生走到門口時，叫喚聲從後頭傳來，他停下腳步：「你今晚有空嗎？我找到一家很棒的店，要不要一起去。」</p><p>「啊……我有事，抱歉……」</p><p>金城碧海愣了一下，似乎能猜到誰佔據了大平祥生的情人節夜晚，只能略帶遺憾的說：「沒關係，下次有機會再去吧。」</p><p> </p><p>關上門的大平祥生沒有立刻離去，而是額頭輕靠在門板上，讓冰涼的溫度降低他的熱度。</p><p>他揪緊胸口的布料，想讓失速的心跳恢復正常。</p><p>未開燈的走廊昏暗寂靜，隔著一扇門的距離，他才能正視自己的內心。</p><p>只有自己知道，隱藏在緊張無措之下的是，某刻的悸動。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>